TFP Behind Unblinded Eyes
by svdetta94
Summary: A Another story One-shot.


TFP behind Unblinded Eyes

This is few days after Arcee and jack first encounter Arachnid.

It was night in Jasper Nevada. June had night shift at the hospital.

Arcee was in the garage. While Jack was in his room sleeping. But Jack had a bad dream. He was dreaming about the day they meet Arachnid. He was running through the forest after at Arcee had yelled at him that he needed to run. After he had destroyed her ship he thought that he was safe…

When he suddenly was stuck in a tree stuck by webbing. When he saw Arachnid burning over him he screamed waking up. Arcee had heard the scream suddenly the door to Jacks room slammed open and Arcee drived inn "you okay Jack" Arcee asked worried.

" I am okay. It was just a nightmare" Jack said shaking… Jacks room was little so when he was inn bed and Arcee in middle of the room it wasn't much space. Jack could just take his arm towards her and touch her. (She is still in her Bike mode of course)

"Will you talk about it? It usually helps." Arcee asked

After Jack had explained his nightmare to Arcee. She was just about to back out of his room. But suddenly Jack took his hand on her side. "Don't go… don't leave me" Jack said sounded scared.

"Okay I will stay with you partner. But I think your mom is going to freak out when she sees that I am in your bedroom."

Few hours later June returns home from work. And walks to Jacks room to see if he is home.

The first she saw was Arcee in Jacks room? "Arcee? What are you doing here?" June asked

Arcee backed away from jack and closer to June. "Jack had a nightmare. I heard him scream so I got up her fast has I could. And when I was about to leave he told me not to leave him."

"You are a good friend to Jack. Good night. "June said while she walked out.

**Base:**

Optimus looked at Arcee and Jack when they walked towards him. "Arcee… we have received a transmission from an Autobot Escape pod that is heading this way." Optimus said.

"Have you a ID on the bots that is in the pod?" Arcee asked

"Indeed we have. It is only one is your sister Chromia." Optimus answered

Jack looked at Arcee "I didn't know that you had a sister?"

Before Arcee could answer Jack. "Arcee would you like to greet your sister at these coordinates?" Optimus asked

Ratchet opens the ground bridge. Arcee looks at Jack. "U coming partner?"

Jack walks beside her trough the bridge.

They were 20m from the pod when it hissed and a plate sprung open. Arcee took her hand in front of Jack signaling him that he should move behind her. After Jack had hid himself behind her right leg. A figure walked out of the pod.

The figure pointed her blaster toward Arcee. "Who's there? "

"It's long time since I heard that voice "sister" Arcee said.

The bot removes her blaster and walks toward Arcee.

"Arcee? By the all spark I have missed you" she said while still walking towards Arcee. But stoops quickly when she sees that someone/something is behind her leg.

Arcee sees that and moves her leg so she can see Jack. "This is Jack… My Partner" Arcee said with a smile

Chromia bends on one knee "Nice to meet you Jack… I am Chromia" she said…

**Back at base:**

After Chromia had her briefing with Optimus and gotten her vehicle mode. Chromia was purple. And had bike mode. She looked just like Arcee just with purple color and some other minor differences.

Arcee notices that the clock is 02.00 at night. "Maybe time to get you home partner"

Before Jack could answer. "I can take your boyfriend home. I would like to see jasper." Chromia asks. While looking smug.

"Okay sis… Wait what you called him." Arcee asked… Looking surprised…

"Oh don't give me that look I know it when I sees it… I am your sister" Chromia said mocking.

Arcee was just glad that Jack didn't hear what she had called him. (Or Notice the word she used)

After Jack and Chromia had left the base. Arcee had walked right to her Room and started thinking about what Chromia had said.

**Jasper:**

Jack and Chromia were speeding down the desert rod towards Jacks home. When Chromia suddenly stopped.

"Chromia is something wrong? Why are we stopping?" Jack asked her.

Jack gets off from Chromia when she transforms to her Robot mode. "Do you love her?" she asked him.

"What? Love who?" Jack asked looking confused.

Chromia bends down on one knee. Her head is almost 1m away from his face. "Do you love Acee?" she asks him.

Jack starts to blush… and tries to look the other way than her optics but she uses her metal finger to lift his head up to her. "Of course I love her… what is it not to love? But never tell her this." Jack answered her.

"I make no promises" she quickly touches his cheek and then transforms. She watches that Jack walks inside his home. When she sees that the door is closed. She drives back to base.

**Arcee room:**

Arcee sat on her regular berth. Why did Chromia call Jack her boyfriend? Was It obvious that she liked him? But she couldn't be with a human. She is too old for Jack, he is young. And he probably doesn't like her (Arcee)… Arcee had so many thoughts in her head… Suddenly Chromia walks inn to her room and sits next to Arcee on the berth.

"He is pretty handsome… for a human of course" Chromia said with a smirk.

"I love him but that is just foolish. I am too old for him. And we aren't even from the same spices. And he doesn't love me I know that…" Arcee was looking down on the floor now. Pretty sad.

"And what makes you think that he does not love you?"

"I am too old. And…" Arcee couldn't say no more. Chromia had her arm around her sister.

"I know for a fact that he loves you. I saw it the moment he looked at you. And I knew it that you loved him the moment I saw you looking at him when he was talking with Optimus. "

"But how can you be certain?" Arcee said in a worried tone.

"I made him tell me it… and he said that I most never ever tell you it… but I told you any way. Because you are my sister.

"The first thing I am going to do tomorrow is get Jack and take him to my room. And then confess my love to him" Arcee said…Chromia looked at Arcee. "That's my girl"…

**Base:**

Arcee had just come back to base with Jack. But Jack noticed that they didn't stop in the control room. They were headed toward Arcees room?

When the room door closed and Jack got off while she transform back to her main mode.

"Arcee why are we…" Before Jack got to finish his sentence Arcee had lifted him up to her berth.

Arcee sat next to Jack… And looked at him… "Arcee why are you looking at me like that? You are making me nervous"

Arcee took her metal fingers to touch his cheek. "I have something to tell you… promise me that you will not be mad at me"

"Okay Arcee I promise. But why are you touching my cheek?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N...0...no. I like it… But what was it you would say to me?" Jack blushed pretty much now.

"Jack… I Love you… and I know this sound stupid… but I just need to get it off my spark… I love you with my entire spark… I want to be with you. I want to be more than your partner… I want to be your girlfriend…" After Arcee had confessed she had stooped touching his cheek and looked to the right to not look at his face/reaction.

Jack rested his head at her side… tears dripping from his eyes. "I love you too!" he cried. Arcee takes her hand on his back and massages his back with her metal fingers…¨

" I will always be with you… Jack? Why didn't you let me go back to the garage?" Arcee asked him

"I wouldn't be alone… I feel safer when you are around…" Jack said while he looked down on the floor.

But a thing Arcee and Jack didn't know was that Chromia had planted a spy cam in Arcee"s room.

In the control rooms was Chromia, Bulkhead, Bumbelbee, and Miko and ralph. Optimus and Ratchet was on a mission… everyone in the control room was looking at the big monitor that showed Arcee"s room, (Audio also)

"Haha I knew it… please say that you have that on recording?" Miko asked Chromia while she tried to stop laughing.

Chromia looked at her "Of course I have…" she said with a smirk.

"A good sister would always have some leverage" Chromia said…

Jack contacted his mother and told her that he was staying at base overnight. She was reluctant at first. But let go after a while.

It was quiet at base almost everyone had gone to rest. Jack had taken with him a pillow and a blanket+ a mattress. Arcee had lifted Jack hand his things on her berth. Jack sleeps beside her. She had dragged him closer to her so Jack had his back against Arcees (Stomach) she had her arm over him hiding him tight to herself… Jack liked this. He liked to be close to Arcee. Jack kissed her arm before he fell asleep.


End file.
